Logan: why me?
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: Hey this is my second story! the sequel to kendall's sickness but in this one Logan is the sick one. lots of Kogan, No slash! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry I haven't posted lately I've been really busy now that school has started but anyways here is chapter one. Second story!

Big Time Rush was on their way to a concert down in San Diego. They were in their big tour bus to make it more comfortable. Kendall, Carlos and James were jumping around and having lots of fun. Logan was just sitting there. It wasn't that he didn't like concerts but he always got nauseous on long car rides. He sat and leaned his head back but that only made it worse. He was just watching his older band mates have fun while he sat there feelin like he was sick. Kendall noticed and having the closest bond with Logan he went and sat next to him.

"Hey Logie, are you felling ok?"

"no I feel horrible." He replied back and stared blankly at the floor.

Kendall grabbed the trashcan and handed it to him. The moment he had his hands on it Logan ducked his head in and puked. Carlos and James were in the back of the bus so they had no idea what was going on. Logan puked again and Kendall started rubbing circles on his little brothers back. He hated it when Logan got sick, he was like his little brother. But this feeling came often; Logan got sick all the time because of car rides.

Half an hour later

They were about an hour away from their destination. James was asleep on one of the chairs, while Kendall was sitting next to Logan on the couch. Logan had puked about half an hour ago, but the green was returning to his face. He soon fell asleep but Kendall remained awake.

Half an hour later

Carlos ran up to Kendall jumping up and down. "Who gave you sugar?" he asked. "Kendall, I have to pee!" he said in a childish way, yep someone definitely gave him sugar. Kendall looked around then at his watch. "Can't you wait another half an hour?" Carlos jumped up and down even more. He finally stopped jumping and crossed his legs but he couldn't stop moving around. Logan woke up as Carlos said. "No I have to go really bad!" he practically yelled. Kendall could tell if they didn't stop within the next minute, Carlos would wet his pants. Logan raised an eyebrow but understood. He walked to the front of the bus and asked the driver to stop for Carlos's sake, plus he felt like he was going to puke again.

The driver stopped on the side of the road. Kendall woke up James and all four of them got off. Carlos ran to the nearest tree. James watched him from behind having no clue what he was he was doing. Once he saw he yelled, "Carlos! Next time go into the trees or behind a bush!" James walked over in the other direction and into the trees to go as well.

Gustavo, Kelly, and griffin were all driving there in a separate car to avoid being with the boys. Logan walked over to the side of the road. Kendall called Gustavo up. "Hello" he answered the phone. "Hey it's Kendall, we stopped on the side of the road because Logan has puked a few times and needed a few minutes out of the car, and Carlos really had to pee. We will be there a little after you." "Fine, but don't you dogs take to long, if you miss rehearsals the concert will be cancelled!" Gustavo hung up. Kendall smiled and laughed. But he stopped laughing when he noticed Logan standing by the side of the road. His body convulsed as he vomited onto the grass. Logan knew this was much more than carsickness. He vomited again. Carlos was done so he started walking over to the bus while zipping his pants. When he saw Logan sick he ran over and stood by Kendall. The two stood behind Logan. James walked over to them as Logan puked once more. He was so dizzy he couldn't stand. Kendall could see the clouded look in Logan's eyes. "Woah, woah, woah!" He caught Logan before he could fall over. Then Logan saw blackness.

Hope you like the first chapter! Review please I want to know what you think about the first chapter to my second story, the sequel to Kendall's sickness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

When Logan woke up he was still in the bus but it wasn't moving. He looked out the window to see Kendall talking to Gustavo, probably about him. Kendall saw him looking through the window and went to check on him. "Hey bud, how are you doing?" Logan truly felt like crap, but he couldn't miss the concert. "I'm fine, did I miss rehearsals?" Kendall looked out the window then looked back at Logan, "No, they're starting in a couple of minutes." Logan stood up and walked with Kendall. They did their rehearsals and before they knew it was time for the concert.

Logan now felt like living hell. But he foolishly ignored it. They started the concert by singing Oh Yeah, Logan got through that one. Next they sang Nothing Even Matters. Half way threw Logan dropped his microphone. I made a loud bang as it hit the floor. He clutched his stomach. Kendall. James, and Carlos whipped around to find him crouching on the ground. Kendall yelled his name and ran over to him. The crowd watched in silence. Kendall could see that Logan was about to puke. He picked him up and ran backstage. Logan puked as soon as Kendall sat him down. James and Carlos followed them off stage. Logan puked once more and his vision became blurry. He saw the out lines of his friends and could hear them talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He fell to the ground a felt his head thump. But then there was darkness.

"Logan, Logan can you hear me?" Logan heard Kendall's voice. His vision was blurry but I soon came into focus. He looked up to see Kendall, Carlos, and James looking at him with worried looks plastered on their faces. He became aware of his surroundings; they were in a small hotel room. It had two beds and he was in one of them. There was a door leading into the next hotel room, it was open. He guessed that there were two beds in that room as well. He tried to sit up but that made his pound. He immediately knew that he was going to trough up. Apparently Kendall was ready for this he quickly picked up a bucket from the ground and gave it to Logan. Logan vomited into the bucket. Kendall asked him if he felt better now. Logan dunked his head in and puked again. "I'm going to take that as a no." Carlos said. James elbowed him. Logan puked three more times making a grand total of five. Kendall didn't understand. Why was he so sick? Logan put the bucket down. Carlos picked it up and went to wash it. Logan felt better for now. "I want to go to sleep now." He said. James went to get Carlos and the two went into the room next door. They shut the door laid down and fell asleep instantly. Kendall sat down on the edge of Logan's bed. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll be right back just yell if you need anything.

Kendall walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He walked into the bathroom not shutting the door in case Logan yelled for him. He took off his shirt and put on his tank top. He took of his pants and slipped on his sweat shorts.

He walked back to the bedroom to find Logan lying in his bed tears trickling down his cheeks. Kendall kneeled down on the floor in front of Logan and whispered into his ear. "What's wrong Logie?" Logan looked at him as another tear fell. "Why d-do I keep getting s-sick, I-I hate getting s-sick." Kendall sighed and looked at the ground. "I… I don't know Logie. You should get some rest, maybe that will help." He said as he walked over to get in his own bed. "K-Kenny, don't l-leave me." He looked over at Logan. His big brown eyes pleaded to him. He hated it when his little brother got sick, and he wanted to destroy whatever made him sick. He turned out all the lights except for the one by the door. "K-Kenny!" he yelped crying harder now. He felt Kendall lay down next to him and then saw him as his eyes got used to the little light there was. He clung onto Kendall and laid his head on his chest. Kendall loved it when his little brother did that. He did it every time he was sick or scared or just sad. Ever since Kendall's mom had adopted him he had always been clingy to Kendall. Kendall still couldn't believe his parents had done all those things to him, but he let the thought pass as he fell asleep.

Logan woke up his heart and head pounding once more he yelped and buried his head into Kendall's chest. Kendall woke up when he yelped. He felt Logan burry into him and cling to his shirt. Logan jumped up ran to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat. He felt more bile creep up his throat, but this time there was something else. He could taste it. He crouched over the toilet waiting for it to come up. Kendall ran after him and stood in the doorway eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little brother was pukeing up _blood_.

**Hahaaa cliffhanger, can any one guess what's wrong with Logan? Or is there a sickness for this? Tell me what you think in your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it, drama!**

Kendall stared in shock. He felt himself start to pass out but he stopped himself, Logan needed him, and he needed him now. Kendall Yelled "CARLOS, JAMES!" they came rushing in and before they could complain about being woken up at 5:42 in the morning they saw Logan puking up blood. James yelled, "THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" he crouched over and vomited on the ground. Seeing people puke always freaked him out, but this actually made him vomit. Carlos forced the bile that crept up his throat back down and ran to get Kendall's phone for him. Kendall was freaking out inside but he tried to keep calm. James tried to stand up strait but failed he leaned on the counter his hair a mess and cheeks red. "James, go into the other room before you puke again." James did as Kendall told him and sat down on Logan's bed waiting.

Carlos walked back in and thrust the phone at Kendall who immediately started to call the doctor. Carlos watched Logan puke up more of the gooey red substance. Carlos couldn't help it, he doubled over and threw up on the floor. He went over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels, he thought he ought to make himself more useful while Kendall called the doctor. He cleaned up James's vomit, and then his. He threw away the paper towels and sat next to James on Logan's bed. "Hello?" they heard Kendall say. Both of them listened to the conversation to drown out the sound of Logan puking up blood. "Yes, my friend has been puking a lot lately…. When did it start? Oh it started yesterday afternoon in our tour bus we were on our way to a concert. Logan gets carsick so we thought that was it. But he kept puking. And while we were on stage he puked and passed out. Now he's puking up blood!" Kendall started to freak out, he was having a complete melt down. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't help it he burst into sobs that racked his whole body. Carlos took the phone and Kendall sat down next to James head in his hands. James rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. "Yes…ok…. yes we will…thank you...bye." Carlos finished the conversation with the doctor.

He walked over to Kendall and James. "The doctor said he will be there at 7:30 so we can take him in then, but until then we need to make sure he's ok. Kendall looked up. "I'll do it since I'm the only one who won't puke. You two can go back to your room." The two got up and walked into there room to get changed since their clothes had little splotches of vomit on them.

Kendall walked in the bathroom to see Logan puking blood once more. Logan lifted his head blood dribbling down his chin. His eyes were filled with tears. He was done puking he could sense it. Kendall grabbed a paper towel and wiped all the blood off of Logan's chin. Logan looked up at his big brother and said two words. Why me?

**Hope you liked it review! You still don't know what is wrong with Logan, its really simple though. One person knows but the rest of you? You will all find out in the next chapter witch I think will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, followers, rushers and more here is chapter 4!**

Kendall's heart shattered once more. Tears filled his emerald green eyes. A few of them fell to the floor. Carlos and James walked in looked at Logan, and then at Kendall. James picked up Logan and carried him to his bed. He sat him down and went to get Kendall. He put his arm around Kendall, walked him over to Logan's bed, and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He walked with Carlos into their room and they shut the door. Kendall looked at Logan. Logan sat up and wiped away Kendall's tears. Both of the boys smiled. "I'm sure I'll be ok Kendall. The doctor is going to help me." Logan was lying but Kendall didn't know that. Logan laid down and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kendall laid down next to him and turned of the lights. It was 6:52 so Kendall set the alarm for 7:15. Both of them fell asleep very quickly.

Kendall woke up. The clock said 7:13. Since he was up he hit the button and turned of the alarm. He started to get up when he felt his shirt was soaked. "Am I really this hot?" he asked himself. Then he became aware of Logan. Logan was shaking, the shivers racked through his whole body. He was also sweating like crazy. Kendall's eyes widened. He now knew why his shirt was wet. It was Logan's sweat. Kendall felt Logan's forehead he was burning up! Kendall woke Logan up. Logan started to whimper. Kendall got changed. He changed Logan too because he was to weak to do it by himself. He woke up James and Carlos. Kendall carried Logan in his arms James and Carlos walking beside him.

Once they got to the doctors office it was 7:32. They got him checked in and Kendall went with Logan to see the doctor while Carlos and James had to wait in the waiting room.

Kendall explained how the whole thing started and what happened up until now while Logan puked up more blood into a large bucket. After Kendall had finished explaining and Logan had finished puking, the doctor sent Kendall into the waiting room. Then the doctor checked him over and ran some tests.

After two hours of waiting the three other boys saw the doctor come to tell them what's wrong. "All right boys, Logan had a very serious case of the stomach flu. We don't know hoe someone could get such a bad case." Kendall was about to ask but the doctor interrupted him. "I bet your wondering about the blood." James gagged at the thought but he managed to keep everything down. "Him vomiting up blood is a result of him throwing up with nothing in the stomach. Since there was nothing left he threw up blood. He should be fine in a couple of days, but were not sure. We will be keeping him in the hospital for a few days." Kendall was very scared at this point. "Can we go se-e him?" he asked his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. "I'm very sorry but with the condition he's in you can't, plus you could catch the flu from him and have to go through this. I think you boys should return home, or where ever you are staying now and we will call you when and if he gets to go home soon. Kendall got up and ran out. The tears were spilling out of his eyes. "If! If Logan got to go home!" he couldn't bear the thought. He ran all the way back to the hotel. He collapsed on his bed face down sobbing his heart out.

Kendall felt a hand on his back. But it wasn't Carlos or James. Kendall was confused. He looked up to see Jo. She quickly pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back crying on her shoulder. When they pulled apart she wiped away his tears but his eyes remained red and puffy. He looked at her in confusion. She looked over at James and Carlos who were standing in the doorway. "I got a call saying you needed me." He looked up at her as another tear leaked out and rolled down his face. He quickly wiped it away. She hated seeing her boyfriend like this it was horrible. She sat down next to him. He stared into her eyes as she did the same to him. He pulled her in and they kissed. Carlos and James stood there and watched. Carlos smiled and James raised an eyebrow before joining in o the smile. It was the most passionate kiss the two boys had ever seen. Kendall pulled away from Jo. He looked at Carlos and James. The two left the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Jo said as more tears returned to Kendall's eyes. "W-what if L-Logan isn't ok? I should have been a better brother, watched him more carefully, I should have taken him in sooner, its all my fault!" Kendall was half yelling half choking on sobs. Jo didn't like this one bit. Kendall laid face down on the bed and continued to cry. "Kendall, it's not your fault." She said looking at the back of his head. "Yes it is!" he yelled through a muffled voice. She laid down next to him. "It's not your fault, people get sick all of the time and it's very easy for Logan to get sick you know that." He lifted his head up and then sat up. she took her chance to make him feel a bit better and kissed him again. Once they broke apart for air she pulled Kendall into another tight hug. The two cuddled up on the bed and fell asleep together.

Carlos went to check on Jo and Kendall. He opened the door and found himself smiling. He closed it ever so quietly and went back to James. "They are sleeping, it's the cutest thing." James looked at Carlos. "Ok… but why are they sleeping at…" he looked over at the clock and back to Carlos. "At 10:37 am?" Carlos rolled his eyes but didn't answer the question. "I'm going to take a shower, don't you dare do to me what you did at the last hotel we stayed in!"

**James flashback p.o.v.**

_Carlos was in the shower. James, Kendall and Logan took his clothes, and towel. They left a note on the counter in the bathroom that says, "Went to get some food for dinner, be back in at 7:00._

**Carlos flashback p.o.v.**

_I turned of the water and reached for my towel, it wasn't there. I looked for my clothes but they were gone too. I saw a not in the counter and dried my hands on a tissue. I picked up the not and read it. Since they were gone I could go out, grab a towel and some clothes._

**James Flashback p.o.v.**

_Carlos opened the door and walked out naked. All three of us took as many pics as we could on our phones. Carlos screamed like a girl and ran back into the bathroom. We couldn't stop laughing. We gave him his towel and clothes._

**End of flashback.**

James had fallen off the bed and rolled around on the floor laughing his head off. Carlos kicked him in the side and James stood up. "Ok relax dude, I wouldn't do it when theres a girl here just go take your shower I will be watching TV. James turned on the TV and sat on his bed watching. Carlos walked into the bathroom, but he didn't trust James so he locked the door. James heard the shower turn on and kept watching TV.

Carlos got out of the shower, got dry and dressed and walked out to find James asleep on his bed, remote in his hands. Carlos took the remote and flipped channels until he found one he like he sat down and watched it.

Kendall woke up. He slowly slipped out from under the covers with out waking Jo. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Carlos decided to check on Kendall and Jo. When he walked in Kendall wasn't in bed. Carlos walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He had walked strait in on Kendall. "DUDE!" Kendall yelled at him. Carlos covered his eyes and shut the door. He walked back to where Jo was sleeping. But the yell woke her up. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Oh, uh… I kinda walked in on Kendall in the bathroom." He blushed. Jo rolled her eyes. Carlos went back into his room and continued to watch TV. Kendall walked back into the bedroom. Jo locked eyes with him and they both burst into laughter. Kendall's phone ringing made them both stop. It was the doctor.

**CLIFF HANGER, lol I love leaving you all hangin please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps here is chapter 5! Hope u like it reviews please!**

The phone rang again. Kendall picked it up gulping in fear. "h-hello?"

Jo stared at Kendall. She saw his eyes widen and was afraid. But then his frown turned into the biggest smile you have ever seen. "Really! Ok…yes ok thank you!" he looked over and Jo. "Logan is coming back!" Jo jumped up barged into James and Carlos's room and screamed. "Logan is ok!" Carlos practically murdered James. He jumped on him to wake him up and yelled the news in his ear but James was far too happy to be mad.

All four of them arrived at the hospital and ran to the counter. "Logan Mitchell!" Kendall yelled. "Room 225, second floor." The three boys and Jo ran up and into his room where he was getting ready to leave. "LOGAN!" Kendall yelled he jumped on Logan and the two boys landed on the floor laughing. James and Carlos joined the pile. Jo stood there laughing. All four of the boys stood up. Logan's hair was all messed up and his shirt tussled around. He straitened his shirt out and looked at Kendall. Kendall fixed his hair and laughed. He grabbed Logan and hugged him tight never wanting to let go. But he had to so he let go. James Gave him a hug followed by a Carlos hug. "Good to have you back Logan." Said Jo. Kendall stared into Logan's eyes and Logan stared back. Kendall's eyes started to tear up and Logan grabbed his big brother. Logan embraced him in a big hug and whispered into his ear "I love you big bro." before letting him go. Logan wiped away Kendall's happy tears. "Lets go back to the Hotel we'll spend the night there and we will call Gustavo. He will tell us where we need to be tomorrow.

They all went back to the hotel and into there rooms. "So, Jo is staying here too?" Logan asked winking at Kendall. Kendall hit Logan in the side and Logan fell over on the bed laughing. It was 8:06 and Logan went to take a very much-needed shower. Carlos and James watched TV in their room. And Kendall and Jo cuddled up on Kendall's bed while watching a movie.

About 15 minutes later Logan got out of the shower and got his pajamas on, since Jo was here he couldn't sleep in his boxers. Instead he put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He opened the door and walked out to find Kendall and Jo making out on Kendall's bed. Logan smiled and laughed quietly. He opened the door to Carlos and James's shared hotel room to find them in the boxers and tank tops eating popcorn while watching a football game. Both boys looked over at the door in panic thinking it was Jo. "Relax guys, it's just me. Can I hang out with you two, Kendall and Jo are watching a movie and making out I don't want to bother them but it's pretty cute." Carlos jumped up and ran to the door he was about to open it when Logan said. "Don't Kendall won't be happy if you do, plus Jo will see you in your boxers." Carlos went back and sat on his bed. Logan jumped up and sat next to him helping himself to the popcorn.

Kendall and Jo pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Kendall, do you know how easy it is for me to get lost in your eyes?" he smiled and still stared into hers. "Do you know how beautiful you are and how easy it would be to live in this moment forever?" The kissed again. The continued to kiss and whisper things into each other's ears until the movie ended. Kendall turned off the TV. "Kendall, I'm going to go get ready for bed. You need a shower." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but no peeking, and make sure Logan, Carlos and James don't take my clothes." She laughed remembering the story of what they did to Carlos and said. Don't worry, I won't peek, and I won't let them get near your clothes. Kendall walked into the bathroom. "Just wait till I say you can come in." he shut the door and Jo sat on the bed.

She heard the water start. A little later she heard a yell from Kendall. "Ok I'm in." she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. "One other thing, Kendall. You can't peek either." She laughed and so did he. After she got dressed she yelled to let Kendall know she was leaving. "Kendall, I'll be watching TV. I want to see the new episode of new town high. We just finished it yesterday and I want to know how it is!" She was exited, Kendall could tell. "Ok just close the door." She left and shut the door. When she walked in to the main bedroom she saw Logan standing there pointing at her and then the bathroom. "Wait did you…" he asked suspiciously. "No. I was just getting ready for bed and Kendall is taking a shower cause he was stinky. There's nothing wrong with that. Logan shrugged and grabbed his book out of his suitcase. He sat down on his bed and began to read it.

Kendall came out to see Logan on his bed reading and Jo watching the new episode. Logan looked over at Kendall. "Really, just your boxers dude, at least have a shirt on. "Kendall laughed shrugged and said. "She's my girlfriend I don't care." He went over and sat down on the bed next to Jo.

The show went to a commercial. "So, what do you think of what you saw?" Kendall looked at his girlfriend. "Well it's better than you kissing that Jett guy." He joked she laughed and said, "Hey!" before jumping on top of him. They continued wrestling while Logan looked at them smiling and laughing. Then Logan's phone rang. The two grew silent waiting to hear who it was. "Hello? Oh hey… yeah I'm much better… ok I didn't realize how close it is. Yeah were gonna need to practice a lot to get back on track… ok 8:00 am? Yeah ok see ya then."

Logan looked at them. "That was Gustavo he said we need to go to a sound check and practice for the world tour." Kendall face palmed himself. "I completely forgot!" ok well im going to go tell Carlos and James." He walked into the two other boy's room and shut the door.

"So, you guys forgot about your own tour?" she taunted Logan. "Well, I was sick and couldn't think strait and the others were all worrying about me." Kendall came back in.

He laid down in his bed next to Jo. Since they had to get up early tomorrow they decided to go to bed early. Who knows what Carlos and James were doing in their room.

Kendall turned off the light and got under the covers with Jo, they snuggled. Logan got into his bed and fell asleep peacefully for the first time since he got sick. Something wasn't right though, it wasn't him but he could sense something about Kendall and Jo. He shrugged it off and let the sweet silent painless darkness take him.

**Ok hope you liked the fifth chapter I have been having so much homework it's hard to post but I got this one done and I might be able to post the next chapter soon. One thing, remember how Logan noticed something strange, about Kendall and Jo, snuggling together in the bed. That's all the hints I'm gonna give about it, but it will take place in the third story, the story that will end this trilogy. You can give me your guesses about it but I won't tell you anything. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK sorry I have not been able to post lately, but here is the next chapter, and don't worry Logan ends up getting sick again. (I'm so mean!)**

Logan woke up to find Jo still sleeping in bed, but Kendall wasn't. he walked over to the bathroom and found Kendall changed. He was wearing a very nice blue v-neck and light blue jeans. He was staring in the mirror.

"Hey Kendall, what's wrong?" Kendall looked over at him. "I'm not sure, I just feel… weird." Logan tilted his head a little thinking of the feeling he got last night. "Ok, but tell me if you need anything. Logan walked back into the bedroom and got his clothes. Kendall came back in there soon after. "Hey, Logan I'm going to go get some breakfast for every one, mind telling Jo when she wakes up?" Logan laughed. "Of course I will, I'm not your brother for nothing!" Kendall chuckled and left the room. Logan was guessing Carlos and James were still asleep. He picked up his black v-neck and jeans and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came back out Jo was sitting up in bed and she looked worried. "Hey, what's wrong Jo?" she looked over at him trying to think what was wrong. "N-nothing i… I just feel weird for some reason." She shook her head got up and walked over to Logan. "Where's Kendall?" Logan looked confused like he had forgotten. He was thinking hard about what Jo and Kendall had said. "Oh, he went to get us all breakfast." She grabbed her clothes and looked up at Logan. "Aw that's so sweet." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Logan opened the door to Carlos and James's room and found them both sleeping in there own beds. He grabbed the blow horn that he brought with him and pushed down the button. It was as loud as heck and Carlos and James both woke up and yelled. Logan pushed them both out of bed and made them get ready. "Dude! We set the alarm!" Logan looked at the alarm. "I know you turned it off." And he left the room they had to go and practice for the world tour in thirty minutes.

Once Kendall got back they all ate there food and were off. Jo came with them, she claimed she wanted to hear them sing again but truthfully for some reason she felt extra clingy to Kendall. Once they got there for to hours they practiced their songs.

When they were finally done and exhausted Gustavo told them that the first place that they would be arriving for the tour was in London, in one week unless something happened. They all were very pleased to hear that they got to go back to the palm woods until there flight to London.

A few hours later after they got all there stuff ready they all got into their bus., including Jo. It takes about two hours to get back to LA and Logan knew he would be sick, again.

**Half an hour later**

Logan looked over at Kendall who was sitting next to him with Jo. "K-kenny can you pass the b-bucket." Kendall gabbed the bucket and gave it to Logan. Logan puked twice and then felt better.

**An hour later.**

There was only half an hour left until they were back at the palm woods. But Logan couldn't make it the rest of the way. He hugged the bucket to his body. He waited until he found the bile creeping up his throat. He vomited into the bucket several times and felt Kendall rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jo was sitting on the other side of him she was worried. He wouldn't stop retching and vomiting. What if he was sick again?

**Ok so that was this chapter, honestly I have no idea what the next sickness he will have is gonna be. Do any of you readers have any ideas for me? I would love it if you reviewed and gave me a few ideas to use. Thank-you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, weekend! Here's the next chapter, I have decided what Logan will have next so you don't have to give me any more ideas on that but if there is something you think could happen during the next few chapters you can review or PM me about it. :)**

When they finally got back to the palm woods the four boys and Jo went up to 2J. Carlos and James were completely exhausted and went into their shared room to each take a nap. Jo had to go meet Camille at the pool so she left and it was just Kendall and Logan.

Logan sat down on the couch. He felt a bit better after getting off the bus and being able to sit down in their wonderful apartment. Kendall sat down next to his best friend. "Want to watch some TV?" Logan nodded and Kendall turned on the sports channel. There was currently a hockey game on and the two boys were very into it.

About halfway through the game Logan jumped up arching his back like he was in pain. "Dude, are you ok?" Kendall was confused at this point. Logan blinked and sat back down. "Yeah." They continued to watch the game. But about ten minutes later Logan jumped up again his mouth wide open in a silent scream of pain. He clenched his side. Kendall turned off the TV and jumped up to help his little brother. Logan was holding his side and squirming around. He started to fall to the side but Kendall caught him in his arms. The pain was to much for Logan he collapsed into Kendall's arms and started to cry. Kendall sat down hugging Logan to his chest and comforting him. "Logie, what's wrong?" he asked calmly but loud enough for Logan to hear. "I-it hurts K-Kenny!" Logan looked up at his big brother more tears filling his big brown eyes. "What hurts Logie, what hurts?" Logan put his hand on his side and started sobbing into Kendall's shirt clinging to him for dear life. "Aw, Logie." Kendall hugged him tighter, and closer to his chest. Kendall knew how he felt. He didn't know the reason Logan was feeling pain in his side but in middle school on every run Kendall would get the worst cramps in his side and it hurt like hell. Kendall laid down on the couch with Logan letting him rest his head on his chest. Logan laid there with his big brother crying out holding on to Kendall begging him to make all the pain stop. Kendall only hugged him tighter. Soon Logan fell asleep, right on Kendall. Kendall was tired and he saw it as an opportunity to take a nap. He looked at Logan one more time. Watching his little bro suck n his thumb and let darkness over take him.

Ms. Knight was out with Katie. They were at the mall and would be returning home soon not knowing that the four boys got back.

Carlos woke up. He saw James still sleeping and woke him up. "What! I was sleeping Carlos!" Carlos rolled his eyes. "Yeah and now you are getting up." James stretched his arms up. "Fine but give me a minute to wake up fully." Carlos nodded his head and walked out of the room.

James had gotten up and stretched and was just about to leave the room when Carlos popped in. "You have to see Kendall and Logan! It's so cute!" Carlos grabbed James's arm and dragged him into the living room.

Kendall and Logan were sleeping on the couch and Logan's head was resting on Kendall's chest. "Aww!" James said. Kendall woke up hearing James. "What happened?" Carlos asked. This never happened unless Logan was sick or hurt in some way. "I don't know but Logan was having extremely sharp pains in his side so I comforted him and we both fell asleep." The boys were making sure not to wake Logan. "I want to get up but im not sure if I can without waking him." Carlos squinted and then put his finger up. "I have an idea, just be very carful and slip out from under him. What's the worst that can happen, he wakes up? All you have to do then is take him to bed unless he wants to stay up." Carlos had a point Kendall chose to go for it. First he sat up and put Logan's head on a pillow. Then he slipped one leg out. Wrong move. Kendall looked up and gasped in pain as Logan's knee found the wrong spot. Carlos laughed quietly and James sucked in a short breath. "Ouch, that's not being carful dude." Kendall took in a deep breath and took Logan's knee off of him. He slipped out the rest up the way and crouched over cupping his soft parts. He took in another deep breath and then stood up fully. "The things I go through for him! Man that hurt," Carlos and James both broke into laughter.

The door opened and Ms. Knight and Katie walked in. Logan woke up from the loud noise and sat up. "Your back!" Ms. Knight was very pleased as she gave Kendall Carlos James and Logan all very big hugs. "Sup." Katie said and walked of to her room. Ms. Knight rolled her eyes. "Well boys, I'm going to start making dinner, it will take a while to cook. She walked over to the kitchen and started making it. Logan walked to his and Kendall's shared room. Kendall followed him and James and Carlos went down to the pool.

"Hey Logan, are you feeling better?" Logan all of the sudden remembered what had happened. He blushed. "Yes but I'm really tired and want to go back to sleep." Kendall waited till Logan laid down on his bed and draped the blankets over him. "Sleep well Logie." He said and left the room. He walked down to the pool to find Carlos and James in it splashing around, and Jo was sitting over on one of the chairs. Apparently Camille had to go somewhere.

Kendall sat down next to his girl friend. "So, you doing anything right now?" she looked at him. "Oh, hey! No, I'm not." She said exited. "Want to have a picnic in the park?" Jo's smiled. "Of course!" Kendall was relieved she said yes. "Well then." He pulled out a picnic basket from behind him. "Let's go." Her eyes widened, she had the sweetest boyfriend ever!

The two strolled over to the park and Kendall set up the picnic. There were two PB&J sandwiches, a bag of chips and lemonade, on Jo's favorite beach blanket. They ate their lunch together and talked. Once they finished there food (And Kendall had cleaned every thing up) they both laid down on the blanket and looked at the clouds.

Soon they both decided to go back to the pool. They sat down by the edge of the pool and put their feet in the water. By now James and Carlos weren't there. So they talked and talked some more. Kendall stared into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them. He leaned in and kissed Jo. At first she was surprised, because she hadn't seen it coming. But then she kissed him back until they both ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Jo got a text from her dad that read. Jo, it's time to come home. Kendall gave her one last kiss and watched her walk up to her apartment.

Kendall walked up to 2J. he opened the door and smelled the fish sticks. "Oh yeah, it's fish stick Friday. I forgot." He mumbled to himself. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 5:32. "Kendall, dinner is ready will you go get Carlos, James, and Logan please." He nodded and obeyed his mother. He went in and got Carlos and James from there room first. "Hey guys, dinner's ready." They both screamed and ran out into the hall and then into the kitchen. Kendall raised his eyebrows in amusement and shook his head. He then walked into his and Logan's room and woke Logan up. "Foods ready, you coming?" Logan nodded, got up and walked into the kitchen with Kendall.

All four boys sat down at the table and began to eat. Kendall was about halfway through his meal; Carlos was done and was sitting on the couch with James who was also done playing video games. Logan had eaten a little less than half. Ms. Knight was in her room, and Katie was in hers. All of the sudden Logan jumped up hand cupped over his mouth and ran through the hall into the bathroom. James and Carlos looked startled and Kendall motioned for them to stay. Then he walked to the bathroom to find Logan vomiting into the toilet. He had barley made it. Kendall closed the door and kneeled down next to Logan. He looked sympathetically at his little bro and started to rub calming circles on his back. When Logan was done, there was puke on his shirt. He started to cry and Kendall allowed him to collapse into his arms. Once Logan had stopped crying, Kendall stood up and turned on the shower, Logan needed a shower. There was puke on his face and arms along with his clothes. Kendall pulled off Logan's shirt and threw it in the laundry bin that was in there, full of dirty clothes. Then he took off Logan's pants and did the same with them. He turned around allowing Logan to take off his boxers and slip into the shower. Once Logan got in he told Kendall. "Ok, I'm in." Kendall took of his own shirt that now had puke on it. "Ok wash up, I'll be back in a minute with your pajamas." He left the room shutting the door behind him. He walked into his and Logan's room and found a new shirt for himself. He slipped it on and then went over to Logan's dresser. He took out a clean pair of boxers, sweat pants, and a tank top. He went back to the bathroom and opened the door. "Ok, I'll put them on the counter." Logan only said, "Mhm." And then Kendall left the room shutting the door once again.

He walked in to the living room and sat on the couch with James and Carlos. "He puked and now he's taking a shower." The two other boys nodded. They watched TV until Logan came out. He was holding his side again. Kendall also noticed that there were tears in his eyes. He said goodnight to Carlos and James and walked over to Logan. He pulled him into a tight hug and walked with him into their shared room. He laid down with Logan until he fell asleep and then returned to his own bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He soon heard Carlos and James go into their room and go to bed. He laid there awake for maybe two hours until he finally fell asleep.

He woke up in the morning to find that Logan was not in bed. He panicked until he heard the door open and saw Logan walk in looking fine with no puke staining his shirt. "Man, you scared me I thought you were puking again I mean I woke up and you were gone!" Logan tilted his head at him. "Dude I had to pee. I'm fine. By the way I got a call from Kelly a few minutes ago which is the reason I got up, and we are to be at the studio in an hour.

After the four boys got up and ready they made their way over to Rouque Records. "Dogs, your just on time. Were going to practice the dance to If I Ruled The World. In now!" The boys got ready and waited for the music to start. Once it did they started to do the dance.

Partway through James kicked back (From the part kick off your shoes like your down at the beach) but didn't know that Kendall who was behind him was too close, and he had kicked pretty low. Kendall's hands moved instantly and covered his soft parts. An oof escaped out of his mouth. He slowly slid down onto his knees. His head was down and you could hear him gasping and any one would be able to tell he was in pain. James Carlos and Logan were all crouching on the ground next to him trying to see if he was ok but Kendall kept his head down. All he did was shake his head. He was kicked on accident, but it was very hard and square on the spot. Logan thought he could see Kendall actually crying. And he was right. Gustavo didn't know what to do. Kelly walked in and went, "Whoa, what happened?" and then she saw Kendall cupping that area and she understood. Logan was in front of Kendall, James was on one side and Carlos was on the other his hand on Kendall's back. Kendall was definitely crying now. You could hear it. James felt horrible. Logan got Kendall to look up at him and there were tears streaking down his face. There was pure pain in his eyes. Logan asked Kelly and Gustavo to leave the room and they did. Kendall couldn't even get up it hurt so much. Kendall looked down again. "Man, Kendall I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you." James said. Kendall looked up at James and nodded. He took three deep breaths and with Carlos's help he stood up. He moved his hands and gasped in pain. Logan pulled him in and hugged him. He wiped Kendall's tears away for him. "It's ok James, I know y-you didn't mean to. It just really hurt." James nodded and gave him a hug. Kendall took a few more deep breaths. "Ok, I'm ready to continue." Logan got Gustavo and Kelly to come back in and they finished all of their dances. They got to go back to the palm woods now.

**Ok, this was a really long chapter, and I'm sorry for those of you who hate me because of what I did to Kendall. But I would like it if you review, give me ideas, I can't say I will use all of them but give me a few and I'll see if there's any that I'll use. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hope you all like the 8th chapter!**

When they got back to the palm woods Kendall walked strait back up to 2J. Logan followed noticing that Kendall wasn't walking around to find Jo like he usually would do.

When Logan opened the door to 2J, Ms. Knight was standing there, her hands on her hips looking confused. "Hey Logan, do you know what's wrong with Kendall? He walked in and when I asked how rehearsal was he said bad then walked into your guy's room and shut the door." Logan wasn't completely sure. It could be what happened at the studio, or something else. "I'm not completely sure, let me go talk to him." Ms. Knight nodded and smiled at him before returning to the dishes.

Logan knocked on the door. "What." He opened the door and found Kendall lying on his bed. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "You ok?" Kendall groaned and closed his eyes. Logan tilted his head at his friend/big brother. "What's wrong?" Kendall sighed his eyes still closed. "Are you mad at James? Or is it what happened at all?" Kendall opened his eyes and sat up wincing. "I'm not mad at James. I know he would never do that on purpose, it just hurts an awful lot." Logan felt bad for Kendall. He knew how he felt, but he didn't he had felt a lot of pain there before. When he was younger, before he knew Kendall and Carlos and James, he was bullied and the boys kicked him in that spot many times. But he was younger then, he had no idea what it felt like now and he didn't want to find out. "So are you going to stay here and rest for a while?" Kendall nodded. Logan got up to leave and right when he put his hand on the door knob, "And if Jo asks where I am just tell her. She'll understand." Logan nodded and smiled at his big brother, but sadly he didn't get a smile back. Kendall just laid down and closed his eyes again. Logan sighed and opened the door, walked out, and closed it.

"So, did you find out what's wrong?" Logan was hoping to make it out of 2J without Ms. Knight seeing him. He felt very awkward about telling her since she was a girl not a boy. "uh… he uh…" Logan had to say something. "It's a… boy stuff… and uh…" Ms. Knight knew Logan wasn't going to tell her but she still wanted to know. "Ok, you can go now." Logan was relieved he didn't know how to tell her that.

Logan walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. "How could you!" pain cracked across his face as Camille slapped him. "How could you do this to me!" Logan sighed, another audition. "Camille, not now. I need to find Jo." Camille pointed to the Palm Woods park and walked of to find her next "victim" you could say.

Jo was sitting under a tree with a pencil and notebook. Logan took in a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hey Logan, where's Kendall?" Logan sat down in front of her. "He kinda got hurt when we were practicing our dancing at the studio." She looked worried, he didn't want her to be. Kendall would be mad. "It's nothing bad… he just… kinda…" Jo tilted her head as to say go on. "He got kicked… in the wrong spot… pretty bad and he is lying on his bed up in our apartment." Jo's gaze softened. "Oh… uh awkward… I hope he's ok though." Logan stood up and sighed. "He will be but he needs some time to rest and you know… stuff. Jo nodded and returned to her notebook. Logan walked over to the pool.

Ms. Knight was going to find out what's up with her son whether Logan likes it or not. She knocked on the door and heard a grunt from Kendall. "Can I come in?" she heard no response for a while and was about to go in anyway when… "Fine." She pushed opend the door and walked in. Kendall was laying on his bed eyes closed hands resting on his forehead. She sat down on the edge of his bed. "What's the matter?" Kendall didn't want to tell his mother. "Nothing." Ms. Knight was to smart for this. "Kendall, I am your mother, I can tell something is wrong. Did you get in a fight with Logan, Carlos or James? Or are you hurt?" Kendall sighed he knew he would end up having to tell her. "I'm hurt… physically not mentally or verbally." He said this because he knew she would ask in which way. "Where are you hurt honey?" This was the part he didn't want to say but he knew somehow she would get it out of him. "Well, we were dancing and… well James kicked back and… he kicked kind of low…" he stopped there he was not saying anything else. Ms. Knight realized what her son had just told her. She made a very sympathetic face even though Kendall's eyes were still closed. "Poor thing, do want some ice, is there anything I can do for you?" Kendall opened his eyes and looked at her Just leave me alone." She got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She had gotten what she came for and she wasn't going to pester him any more.

Logan wasn't feeling good. He walked up to 2J with Carlos and James. They were jabbing away about hot new girls they saw or whatever else but Logan was just walking quietly along side them clutching his stomach. "Hey, you ok man?" great thought Logan, Carlos has noticed and now, so has James. Usually he would have lied and said he was fine but right now he felt horrible. "I-I don't feel very good." Carlos and James exchanged their worried glances. James picked Logan up and carried him into 2J. He put him down when they got in and let him go get Kendall. (His comfort zone) Logan opened the door and walked in, he was getting very dizzy now. Kendall saw that he was about to fall. He jumped up and caught his little brother in his arms. Logan's hand flew to his side grasping it in pain. He started to cry at the extreme pain. He sobbed into Kendal's chest. Kendall knew what was coming next so he carried his little brother into the bathroom and shut the door. He took off Logan's shirt and sat him down by the toilet, opening it for Logan. A few minutes of Logan sobbing into Kendall went by until it finally came. Logan leaned over and puked into the toilet. He puked three more times managing to stay clean. Kendall put Logan's shirt back on and picked him up in his arms. He was tired of this, Logan getting sick and feeling pain and crying. He hated it and was done. He laid Logan down in his bed, tucked him under the covers and said, "I'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchen where his mom was reading an article in the paper, and Carlos and James were watching TV still scared for Logan. "You know what? I'm done. I'm done with this I can't take it anymore. Logan needs to be healthy, and happy for once. Mom, tomorrow morning can you call the doctor and make an appointment for Logan please?" She nodded. Everyone was a bit stunned by Kendall's small blow up. Katie was at a sleepover with a friend, but if she were here, the tween would be most frightened of all. Kendall walked back through the hall to his room. He wasn't going to put up with any sickness hurting his little brother anymore.

He opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him. "K-kenny can y-you sleep with m-me? I-I'm scared and it h-hurts so much." Kendall didn't resist, he turned off the lights and got in bed with his little bro letting him rest his head against his chest. Soon Logan was asleep. Usually Kendall would go to his own bed, but not tonight. If Logan woke up and Kendall wasn't right next to him, he would freak out. He needed Kendall and Kendall was never going to leave him while he needed him. Not him, not Logan.

**OK here is where chapter 8 ends! Chapter 9 is next and sadly I think it will be the last. But don't worry, there will be a third story to this. This next one "The surprise" doesn't have to do with one of them getting sick, it's a "surprise" and I want to know what you think that "surprise" is. Remember on chapter 5 I told you to remember something Logan thought? If you don't, then go back and read the last part of the chapter again. But for now look out for chapter 9! (and tell me what you think the surprise is in your review)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here is the ninth chapter. Yes, it will be the last chapter but there will be one more story contributing to it, finishing my trilogy. Hope you like it! Review!**

Logan woke up. He noticed that Kendall was still sleeping next to him. Out of know where the sharp pains in his side came back, but this time they were much, much worse. He held his side and buried his head into Kendall's chest. Kendall woke up from the sudden movement. Logan was holding his side in pain again. He was also whining and starting to cry. Kendall hated this he couldn't take it anymore. He got up out of bed still in his Boxers and tank top, but he didn't care. Logan was I his sweat pants and tank top from last night.

He scooped Logan up and walked through the hall and into the kitchen. Carlos and James were staring at them. Not only because Kendall was in his boxers, but mostly because Logan was in his arms head buried in Kendall's chest crying. Ms. Knight walked out and frowned at the weird scene, Kendall standing there in his boxers holding a crying Logan. "Ok, good news the doctor said we can take him in now. But first you need to get dressed Kendall. I won't have my son going to the doctor's office in your boxers." Kendall went to put Logan down so he could go get dressed but Logan didn't want him to leave so he took him in with him.

He walked back out and every one walked down through the lobby, and to the car together. Kendall sat with Logan and Carlos in the back while James sat shotgun.

When they got to the there destination the doctor was waiting for them. He went inside with all four boys while Ms. Knight sat in the waiting room and waited.

The doctor asked about a lot of things, the symptoms, how long this has been going on, ect. It took a long time to explain every thing but the three boys managed to. The doctor sent them out into the waiting room with Ms. Knight and ran a few tests on Logan.

In about half an hour the doctor came out and every one stood up waiting to hear what was wrong with Logan. "Ok, Logan has appendicitis." Ms. Knight knew what it was but the three other boys didn't have a clue. The doctor explained every thing to them. "So here is what has to happen. We have to do surgery to remove his appendix. Kendall's heart stopped he could no longer hear the doctor talking. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. Why Logan? Why couldn't it be him instead? Logan had already gone through so much. He felt James's hand on his shoulder and returned to reality.

"Let me come in." That was all he said. He needed to be there for Logan and he wasn't gonna let no doctor get in his way. "I'm sorry but I can not allow you to be in there during the surgery." Kendall wouldn't take no for an answer. "He's my little brother! You let me come in or things are going to get bad!" He was yelling by the end. The doctor shook his head no. Kendall felt rage and anger build up inside him. He lunged for the man pining him to the ground and trying to throw punches at his face. Carlos and James each grabbed an arm and dragged him off of the man. They were having a hard time though. A lady came with a long shot and didn't hesitate. She plunged it into Kendall's arm. Kendall's eyes started to close and he started to loose his balance. His eyes finally fluttered shut and he fell into James's arms.

Kendall opened his eyes. He was at home, in his room. Logan was sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed waiting for him to wake up. Both boys smiled and pulled each other into a tight hug. "What happened?" Kendall was curious he didn't exactly remember. "Well I was told I was getting surgery and that the doctor would tell you. O told him not to because I knew you would be upset… but he did. I wasn't there of course at the time, but James told me that you pinned the doctor to the ground and started punching him in the face, they pulled you off and some nurse lady gave you a shot that knocks you out for three hours." Kendall grinned, now he remembered. Both of them burst out into laughter. Carlos and James came in hearing that Kendall was awake. "So Logan, what did they do to you?" Kendall asked curious. Logan lifted up his shirt to reveal several stitches on his lower abdomen. Kendall pulled him in for another hug. He was never going to let Logan get hurt. He was never going to let Logan go through this much again… ever. Two words Logan had said before flashed through his mind. _"Why_ _me?"_

**Hey I hope you liked the last chapter! That is sadly the end of this story, but not exactly. This was the sequel for Kendall's sickness (I know I make the worst titles ever) and I will be making a third story that contributes to these two, that makes it a trilogy. (Like the hunger games) basically it's the sequel to the sequel if you know what I mean. Thank you to every one who read the story, reviewed, and followed it. I think I'm going to have the first chapter of the third story up tonight but I'm not completely sure. You can look for it. It's called The surprise.**


End file.
